


What's right in front of you.

by thatlittlecanadianshipper



Category: Glee
Genre: Love triangle... kind of i guess, M/M, famous couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1407055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlittlecanadianshipper/pseuds/thatlittlecanadianshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ryder finds love with the famous celebrity, Sam Evans, how will his best friend/ex react? Sam/Ryder with Jake/Ryder endgame. Also, Tike, Brittana, And Finchel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's right in front of you.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! thanks for reading my story!!  
> i hope you all enjoy it, let me know by giving me a comment!  
> I'm also posting this on my fanfiction fanfiction.net/-thatlittlecanadianshipper  
> !!!

"Ryder, I think we need to talk." 

_Here we go again. The big speech._

"We just aren't working out, you know?"

_Ugh. Why does this always happen to me? Why do these guys always seem to write a giant speech to break up with me?_

_Just say that we need to split, and I'll most likely agree with you._

"I just can't seem to fall in love with you."

_We've only been dating a week!_

"I really hope we can stay friends." 

_We weren't friends before. I literally just met you._

"It's okay, you can cry." Frank Zedd, Ryder's short term boyfreind, said. 

Ryder sighed and shook his head. "I just don't know how to pick up my life after this." It had become pretty routine to Ryder to pretend being upset just so the sake of whoever was dumping him. Frank moved his hand towards Ryder's, and held them together. "You know, you've treated me great. It's going to be really hard to live without you." 

Frank started to tear up. "I need to go. If I don't go now, I think I'll be tempted to stay with you, and I just can't do that." He ran off, crying. 

_Another guy running off crying from me. Why do I attract such losers? Is it because I'm a loser? Getting dumped by a loser would mean that I myself am a bigger loser. Wouldn't it?_

_Whatever._

"Another guy dumped you? How many is that?" Tina, Ryder's best friend of 10 years, asked him. She took a sip of her tea, and sat on the sofa with her legs crossed.

"Too many. Do I have a certain smell that wards off guys?" Ryder brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. 

Tina chuckled. "Apparently. It's like an unremovable cologne. That's why I've never slept with you." She winked and grabbed the remote from the coffee table.

"Oh please. You didn't want to tap this because you're delusional." Ryder stole the remote from Tina and switched the channel. "Plus you were totally head of heels for Mike." 

"Dude! My show is on!" Tina said, completely ignoring what Ryder had said. She took the remote back and changed it back to her show. 

Ryder rolled his eyes and looked back at the tv. "You've seen this episode a million times! Why do you even like it so much?" 

On the tv, there was a woman and a man standing beside each other. The man had blonde hair, and as Tina described them, 'The biggest and probably hottest damn lips ever.' The girl had jet black hair and was Latino. 

They were described as 'TV's hottest couple.' Tina always watched the episode where they first got together, and she only watched it because it showcased the man's body. 

"He's so sexy! I mean, look at those pecs." She pointed out. The couple who everyone called Ledgar; Lucy and Edgar; were making out. The boy didn't have a shirt on, and it made Tina swoon. "Sam Evans, if I wasn't with Mike I'd want to sit on your face."

Ryder threw a pillow at Tina. "Graphic, Tina! There are boundaries!" She started to laugh and put her arms up in defense. "Plus, I heard he was gay. I guess those lips aren't just for looks." He winked at saw her smile fall. 

"He isn't gay.. That's ridiculous. He's having sex on screen as we speak. Well, not actually, but you know what I mean." She turned her head and saw Sam and the actress, Santana Lopez, moaning together. "How can you fake that kind of passion?" 

"It's easy when you're best friends with the person you're 'banging'. Oh yeah, and Santana isn't exactly straight either. You could have a chance with her if you wanted." Ryder smiled and saw Tina grab her laptop from the table. "Searing it up?" 

Tina nodded and clicked a few buttons. "Alright.. Here we go. Sam Evans. Personal Life.. Blah blah blah.. Stuff about his family.. Hey, did you know he has a little brother and sister? How sweet.." She said, smiling. 

"Just read on." 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm getting there." She mumbled throgh it all until she froze. Her eyes went wide as she read the next paragraph. "Evans came out in November 2013, when he openly thanked his boyfriend, Blake Anderson for believing in him. When Evans won his first award, his speech was,  **Thank you to everybody who voted for me, thanks to the producers for making this al possible, and most of all, thank you to the love of my life, Blaine Anderson, for having such great belief in me**." Tina frowned but read on. "Although Anderson and Evans were hot and heavy for each other, they split this recent January when Anderson moved to New Zealand to film for his newest movie."

Ryder grinned and looked at the TV screen. "So much wierder watching this scene when you know the truth. They are both gay, and Santana is even in a commited relationship too." Tina commented, turning her computer around. "Don't we know this girl?" Tina asked. 

There was a picture of a cute, blonde girl, who was with Santana. She wore a pink, floral dress, and had a huge smile plastered on her face. "Wasn't she our Prom Queen? Um, what' her name.. Brittany S Pierce?" 

"That's what I was thinking! Maybe we could call her, see if she could introduce us to Santana and Sam, and the whole cast of  _Year Tomorrow_!" Tina squealed and clapped her hands. "I'm gonna send her an email." 

Before she could, Ryder stopped her. "Maybe you should call her instead. She's not all that smart, and I have a feeling that she doesn't know how to work a computer." 

"Who said she knows how to work a phone, either?" Tina laughed.

"We are horrible people." Ryder started to crack up with Tina. 

* * *

 

_Ryder stretched his body on the nearest cliff. His shirt was peeled off and he wore swimming trunks. He sprung off the edge and fell into the water. When he was under he saw a figure that was swimming towards him._

_This wasn't a new thing. He had this dream a lot. The only thing was that he hadn't had the dream in over four years._

_And this time, the figure was a bit clearer. Before Ryder could make out the face of whoever it was, he woke up._

"Ryder wake up!! EEEEE WAKE UP YOU SLUT!!" That wasn't Tina's voice but...

Brittany's?

Ryder's eyes opened and he saw Brittany standing beside his bed. "Britt!" He smiled, jumped out of his bed, and gave the girl a hug. "I haven't seen you in like a decade!" 

"Oh you! It's only been like, 10 years." She smirked and pushed him in the shoulder. Ryder laughed uncomfortably, not wanting to tell her that a decade was 10 years. 

When Ryder was all dressed, he walked out into the living room. Tina was sitting at the dining table. "You'll never guess who is here!" Tina shouted, standing up frmo the table.

He rubbed his eyes to make his vision clearer. "I know, Brittany. She woke me up."

Tina shook her head. "No! Well, yeah.. But no! Look!!" She brought Ryder into the room even farther. He noticed the face of Santana Lopez, who was sitting at the table. "It's  _the_ Santana Lopez!! She's so pretty! Isn't she so pretty?"

"Uh, yeah. She's pretty. Tina, can I talk to you?" Ryder asked her. Tina nodded and walked with Ryder into the kitchen. 

"What is it?" She asked, crosing her arms. "You haven't looked this nervous since you had that.. dream four years ago. Did it happen again?"

Ryder nodded and sighed. "This time I almost got a clear picture of the face. I just wish I knew who it was so I could look for them. This could be the love of my life." 

Tina put her hand on Ryder's shoulder. "How many times have I told you, it's just a dream. You'll be fine, okay?"

"Thanks, Tina."

"Now, let me go become best friends with Lucy Derrive!" Tina smiled and ran over to Santana and Brittany. "So, what kind of shampoo do you use?" Tina asked. 

Ryder started to tune out, and didn't exactly liten to what the girls were discussing. All he could think about was his draem. It didn't look like anybody he knew, and it was starting to get weird. 

"Sorry I'm late girls, I just had to visit Blaine. It was the first time we saw each other since we broke up. His movie is on a break, so he's back in town." Ryder turned around and saw a vision of beauty walking into the loft.

_Sam Evans. Oh god, he's actually really hot off screen! And I've seen him practically naked.. Well, so had everyone else but.._

_Whatever._

"Hey, Sam." Santana said, giving him a small hug. "This is Tina, the girl who went to school with Brittany. And that's Ryder back there, he hasn't talked much, he's a little weird." She said the last part quieter, but Ryder still heard. 

"It's nice to meet you," Sam reached over and shook Tina's hand. "You're a lot prettier than Britt showed me in her yearbook." 

Tina took a shaky breath. "Yeah, I had a bad hair day.. But I made sure to look great today in you wanted to fuck- I, I mean talk. I meant talk." Tina went red.

Sam smiled and walked past Tina and went to Ryder. "I heard you aren't talking at all. Nice to meet you, and I bet you have a lovely voice." He smiled and shook Ryder's hand. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking. I- I went to school with Brittany too," Ryder stammered. "I wasnt there on yearbook picture day so they just put picture not available. I was hot in high school don't worry."

"I bet you were." Sam chuckled softly. "Well, we have to get back to set now. It was great meeting you. We should do this again sometime." 

He turned around and looked at Tina. He leaned over and pecked Tina's cheek. "You too, dear. Coffee sometime. I'll get my agent to set something up." He took Santana's hand and all three of them walked out of the loft.

Tina looked at Ryder and whimpered. "Ryder, can you please help me walk. My feet aren't cooperating." Ryder laughed at Tina's comment, and walked over to her. "He's so hot.." She cried. 

"Yeah, he is.. But we all need to move on because he's a celebrity who is just acting nice, but when you get to know him he's probably a big dick." 

"All I'm paying attention to is 'big dick', Ryder.." Tina sighed and closed her eyes. "I'm gonna go wake up Mike. I need banged and I need banged now."

Ryder scoffed. "Where are my noise cancelling headphones?"  
  
"Just go to your stupid pottery class.." Tina said, crossing her arms.

"I haven't been there in months. They probably kicked me out."  
  
"Ryder I'm your best friend, and I say this with the most kindness possible, but please get the fuck out of here." Tina said, getting frustrated with her roommate.  
  
"Alright, alright. I can take a hint. Have fun." He winked and grabbed his bag from the table. "I love you." He smiled and left the loft.

* * *

 

Ryder's hands moved on the clay is a slow motion. She was trying to bother the boy, Jake Puckerman, who sat beside him. "Can you please try to act decent? I know you're gay, but I don't need a fucking lesson on how to give a handjob." Jake asked, quietly.  
  
"You're just upset because it's making you sexually frustrated. Just get laid by your supermodel girlfriend." Ryder winked and pushed his hands down to make a flat surface.  
  
"Marley isn't a supermodel, she's just a model. Nothing super about walking up and down a damn catwalk in silly clothes." Jake scoffed and made his clay into a ball.  
  
Ryder rolled his eyes. "Whatever. She still has a rocking bod, and you're lucky that you landed her. How did you do that again? Tell me the tale." His clay was now in the shape of a bowl.  
  
"Are you being serious or just being a douche? You may be my best friend, but you don't need to be a dick." Jake molded a handle onto whatever he was creating.  
  
"That's what best friends do. They be jerks to each other. You'd do the same thing, sweetheart." Ryder smiled and put his dirty hands onto Jake's face. "I don't blame Marley for dating you, you're beautiful darling."  
  
Jake looked at his freind, unimpressed. "You deserved to be dumped." He stood up and left his clay station.

* * *

 

When Ryder was driving home from his Pottery class, he saw a familiar face on the sidewalk. Jake's ex girlfriend, Kitty Wilde.

He pulled over on the side of the road, and rolled down his window. "Hey sexy. What are you doing here? This is my corner, find your own." He winked and saw the ticked off look on Kitty's face. "Whoa, white girl, what's with the frowny face?"  
  
"Not now Ryder. I'm just trying to get home. I had a bad photoshoot today and I just really wanna forget about it." Kitty continued down the street, but Ryder called her name.  
  
"Let me give you a ride. Jake forgot his jacket at the pottery class anyways, you're still his neighbour right? I can just drop you off." Ryder pitched, unlocking the door.  
  
"I've seen horror movies. Are you going to slaughter me and eat the remains?" She asked, hopping into the car.  
  
"I'm glad you think so highly of me. I'm so lazy that I'd probably get somebody else to do it. Maybe Tina." Ryder laughed and turned on the radio.  
  
Kitty smiled. "Oh God. If you get Tina to murder me, I will haunt you forever. That horny stutter machine is the worst. I know you crazy kids have been best friends for 10 years but she can be annoying." She turned the music up and started to rock out to it. "I love this song, Ryder! Sing along with me!!"  
  
The boy shook his head. "No. Not this song.." He said, frowning.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. You and Jake had sex to this song." Kitty turned the station to a country/rock and roll music station. "Five years ago, I may add. It's time to move on."  
  
"I have moved on! I'm not in love with him anymore, frankly I think I just fell for him because he was hot. Him and I are great friends, and we've both had a fair share of lovers. It's just weird to listen to this song and not remember how fantastic it was." Ryder turned a corner in the car and sighed. "I feel kind of bad for him too. Marley doesn't even consider having sex with Jake because she is waiting until marriage, and I respect that, but I know Jake. He's one of my best friends and I know how much he loves sex and how much this is killing him."  
  
Kitty reached over and patted Ryder's shoulder. "Don't worry, Ry. He still has his hands to keep himself busy." She chuckled and caught a glimpse of Ryder's smile. "See there ya go." 

* * *

When Ryder got to Kitty's apartment building, he looked at Kitty. "I guess I'll go bring this up to him. Unless you want to.." Ryder asked, giving her a smile.  
"Yeah right. I haven't talked to Jake in months, no way am I going to see him. Plus, he's probably tugging it right now." She winked and undid her seatbelt.  
Ryder groaned and grabbed Jake's jacket from the backseat. He unbuckled his seatbelt too and hopped out of the car.  
  
"You know I hate you sometimes." He scowled and put the sweater over his shoulder. Kitty shrugged and smirked.  
  
They both walked towards the large building, when Kitty realized something. She pat her hands on her pockets and cursed. "Shit. I forgot my key at the photoshoot." Kitty ran towards the door and paged her room. "Oh, fucking hell. Quinn is in Florida this week, I forget about that. How am I supposed to get in now?" She groaned and looked at Ryder. "Can you buzz Jake to let me in? If I can get to the front desk, I can ask for a master key for my room, and grab my real key tomorrow."  
  
Ryder rolled his eyes and clicked on a few buttons to page Jake, and his brother Noah's, room. He heard a groggy voice come on, that he could only identify as Noah. "Mmm, hello?" He groaned.  
  
"Puck, let me in! I forgot my key!" Kitty shouted into the mic. She heard Noah curse and rolled her eyes. They waited for a few second, but soon enough, the door unlocked. Kitty opened it up and ran into the building.  
  
"Kitty, if it's Puck and not Jake in there, can't you just deliver the jacket? Please?" Ryder asked, practically begging. "Tina is gonna wonder where I am."

"I'll take the jacket, but I don't think Tina is going to care whether you're home now or later. She's probably destroying Mike at the moment." She smiled and took the jacket out of Ryder's fingers. "I'll talk to you later," She kissed Ryder's cheek and ran into the building.

* * *

When Ryder walked into his flat, what he saw wasn't what he expected. Hundreds of people were in the rented home of Tina, Ryder and Mike.  
  
Tina was on the couch, talking to the girls who were in his home earlier that day, Brittany and Santana. Suprisingly, Sam was there too, talking to Mike.  
  
"Ooh, Ryder's here!" Tina squealed, hopping up from the couch. She ran over to Ryder and took his hand. "I met somebody for you.." She chirped.  
  
The petite girl dragged Ryder into another room, where a few people were 'doing activities'. There was a small boy sitting in the corner of the room, with his eyes shut. "He's super innocent, he probably thinks these guys are just playing. Speaking of which, PLEASE LEAVE!" She shouted at the couple on the bed.  
  
The boy opened his eyes and looked at Tina and Ryder. "Hi. I'm Michael." He stood and walked over to Ryder and Tina. Michael's hand shot out and took Ryder's.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
Tina's mouth went to Ryder's ear. "Wreck him, okay?" She snickered and kissed Ryder's cheek. "I am going to get more beer. Want me to bring some in here?" She winked and waved at Michael. "Bye!" Tina yelled, leaving the room.  
  
On the way out, Tina slammed the door shut. Ryder looked at Michael and smiled. "You are cute, I'll give you that. I just don't think I want to-"  
  
"Oh. No. Sorry, I'm straight. Mike is an old friend from Joffery. He invited me here, telling me there was this big party and that the stars of Year Tomorrow were going to be here. I am actually sort of in love with Rachel Berry, the one who plays Anna Freeman." Michael smiled and put his hands on his hips. "Tina told me that you have a bit of a crush on Sam Evans,"  
  
Ryder let out a frustrated groan. "I don't. She does. Even though Sam is as gay as the fourth of July."  
  
Michael and Ryder continued to talk for the whole night.  
  
Meanwhile, Tina and Mike were chatting up the party goers. "This is great!" Mike smiled and clapped his hands. "You guys are actually gonna let us on your show?"  
He asked the directors of the show, who just nodded.  
  
"We've been meaning to do a musical number for a really long time. Santana, Sam, Rachel and Brittany can all sing and dance but nobody else can hold a note. With your experience at Joffery, and Ryder and Tina's experience at NYADA, you guys would be amazing. I will just have to talk with the producers, but you're a shoe in." Will Schuester said to both of them. Cassandra July stood beside him.  
  
"Here is your phone, Mr Schuester. You're getting a call from your wife." She smiled and handed Will his phone. He thanked her and took it gracefully.  
  
He excused himself to go have a talk with his wife, who also helps out on set with costume design. "Emma, darling, how are you?" Sam smiled at his director, and his second father, who was always so sweet to the cast.  
  
"I have to go tell Ryder right away." Mike said, leaving the group with his drunk girlfriend. He made his way through the crowd, and into the bedroom. His hand coiled around the door knob, and opened it.  
  
On the bed, Michael and Ryder were passionately making out. Michael's hands were roaming Ryder's body. "For a straight guy you sure are good at that," Ryder moaned, softly.  
  
"Oh my god." Mike said, alerting both boys of his prescence. Ryder pushed Michael away, making the boy stumble off the bed. "You.. You guys are making out, b-but he's straight!"  
  
Ryder turned red. "Mike, I'd rather you not make a big deal of this. Please don't tell Tina. She'll think that him and I are together, and she'll freak out and.. You know how she was with Frank."  
  
Mike shook his head. "Don't worry, bud. Do what you want. It's your body." He gulped down air and calmed himself down before speaking again. "Anyways, Ryder.. I was just coming to tell you that we spoke to the directors of _Year Tomorrow_. They said that we might be able to be on an episode."  
  
Michael's head popped up from the side of the bed. "Lucky bastards! Tell Rachel Berry that she is my soulmate, okay?" He picked himself up from the floor, kissed Ryder's cheek and left the room.  
  
Ryder and Mike looked at each other. "In all my years of knowing you, you have never been this slutty. Making out with a straight dude? Ryder, I hope you were wearing protection." He said, picking fun.  
  
"Easy for you to say! You guys are fucking non stop, I just want decent sex! I haven't had actually mind blowing sex since Jake. And anways, Michael just wanted to experiment. He knows he isn't gay, but he never got that experience in college, and he wanted to try it. I just need sex, okay?" Ryder groaned, put his face into his hands, and fell backwards onto the bed.

* * *

Ryder woke up in his bed in the morning, a faint beat of music still playing in the background. He must have passed out, everyone must have before the music bothered to turn off. He got out of his bed and walked into the living room, yawning. He saw Sam getting himself ready in the hallway mirror.  
  
He was playing with his hair, and making it just perfect. Ryder leaned against a wall, crossing his arms and smirking. "I know you're standing there." Sam turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "What?"  
  
"Nothing.. I've just never seen anybody fuss so much with their hair. Besides Tina of course. Her mannerisms are somewhat similar to yours, so it's no surprise." Ryder just waited for Sam to have a snappy comeback, but to no avail.  
  
"You seem to love her, a lot. Is something going on there?" He asked. There was a sliver of concern in his voice, but Ryder didn't catch on.  
  
Ryder just chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh, no. We've been best friends for 10 years, but nothing romantic. She's like a sister.And I'm like her gay brother."  
  
Sam smiled. "Great. Then she won't mind me asking this." He walked towards Ryder, slowly, and leaned on his arm which was propped against the wall. "Since I'm going to be seeing a lot of you in the near future, I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee with me tomorrow. Britt and Santana will be there too, so it could be like a double date type thing."  
  
Ryder thought about the idea of going on a date with Sam. It sounded cool, safe. "Sure. Sounds fun. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Great." He pressed his lips onto Ryder's cheek. Sam smiled and walked to the door. "This place is really cute, by the way. I'd love to see the bedroom." He winked and left the flat.  
  
Ryder stood at the wall, crimson red. His thoughts were filled with Sam. What would he wear, what would they do?  
  
What would it be like to date a celebrity?

* * *

"You so have to fuck him," Tina said, resting her feet onto Ryder's legs. "He'd be so fucking fantastic in bed, you've seen him on tv, but ohmygod. You'd have to tell me everything." Mike leaned down and kissed Tina.  
  
"Aren't I good enough for you?" He teased, waving to Ryder. "Actually, don't answer that. I'm going to work." Mike walked to the door. "Love you." He said, before leaving.  
  
"Love you too." Ryder smiled and looked at Tina, who was applying an ice pack to her forehead. "I'm gonna go make you soup. My soup always makes you feel your best."  
  
Tina smiled. "You're the best friend somebody like me could have." She lifted her legs so that Ryder could stand up from the couch. "Three crackers, I'm trying to watch my salt intake."  
  
Ryder looked at her and laughed. "You aren't doing a very good job."  
  
"Nevermind. I hate you again." She patted her belly and frowned. "But you're right. It wouldn't hurt to lose a little bit of weight. You too. We're going on a diet together." She said, pointing upwards.  
  
Ryder rolled his eyes, and took his phone out of his pocket. There had been a few messages from Jake, Kitty and even one from Marley, who he hadn't spoken to since he commented on her split ends.  
  
He decided to go with the safest route, and check Kitty's message first.  
  
 **Hey dick, that wasn't Jake's jacket. That was somebody elses and I completely embarressed myself! Thanks love.**  
  
He didnt text her back, though, he was too afraid to. Jake's message was better than expected, and it made him kind of happy.  
  
 **So, Marley caught me cheating on her with some chick named Bree. I owe you 10 bucks. Meet me at the part at 3 so we can talk.**  
  
Ryder smiled and laughed. Now he had an idea of what Marley's text was.  
  
 **My hair does not have split ends, you prick. BTW, Jake cheated on me. I dumped his ass, now he can go suck your dick, or fuck anybody he wants.**  
  
"Marley and Jake split! You owe me 10 bucks!" Ryder shouted to Tina in the other room. "I told you it wouldn't last!"  
  
Tina stood up from the couch and walked over to Ryder. "You made that stupid bet 3 years ago when they first started dating, and you still had to hots for him. I'm not giving you any fucking money."  
  
"You're stubborn." Ryder handed a plate of food to Tina. "Eat."  
  
"I may be stubborn, but you still hang out with me you piece of shit." She kissed Ryder's cheek and went on eating the toast on her plate.  
  
The vibration of Ryder's phone was louder because it was sitting on the counter. Ryder grabbed it and saw an unfamiliar number on it.  
  
 **Hey.. It's me. Sam. :) I wanted to text you and see if we could change our coffee date to and earlier time? Today at 3? Text me back!**  
  
Tina must have seen how red Ryder's face went, because she started to freak out. "Who is that from? Is it Michael? He probably wants some more of what you got last night." She winked and saw the surprised look on Ryder's face. "What? You actually thought Mike wouldn't tell me? Anyways, who is it?"  
  
"It's Sam. How'd he even get my number?"  
  
"Oh. I gave it to him. Text him back already, slow poke."  
  
Ryder nodded and wrote a quick message back to Sam.  
  
 **That works! I'll talk to you soon! :D**  
  
"Well, looks like I have a date to get ready for."  



End file.
